quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 28, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Seeing dilshad getting increasingly uncomfortable with haseena’s questions,asad steps in and tells her that nobody named qureshi lives in that area.She ask him his name and is surprised when he says ASAD AHMED KHAN.She thanks him for being so helpful to her and takes their leave.When she’s gone,dilshad is confused at her strange behaviour, wanting to know everybody’s names. Asad keeps getting calls at night,but cant answer due to his obstinacy of not saying the password out aloud in front of zoya.But in the room,he speaks the passwor which sends zoya into splits of laughter and asad into fits of frustration. Dilshad is looking at the watch rashid gave her while remembering haseena’s remarks about her husband. In the morning,asad is increasingly again continually disturbed with ioncoming calls which he could pick only aftre saying the password that he hates. Scene 2: Location: In a cafe While ayan is waiting for zoya along with humaira,who is desperately trying to win over his attention,a girl approaches their table.he mistakes her for zoya dn she turns out to the last year’s fashion show winner.he tries to impress the girl with his poetry but fails as he says the wrong name and gets a slap from the girl in return. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma tries to arrange everything on the breakfast table for asad’s liking while zoya unintentionally absentmindedly keeps spoiling it.Asad comes and finds the suit not kept properly and tells nazma to do it.seeing such rigidity,zoya lets out a sigh.Dilshad asks asad to come home early but he refuses cioting a very important merger meeting with london clients that he cant postpone.Just then he again gets a call from his office,which again he cant pick due to zoya sitting in front of him.Zoya irks him all the more with a piece of her poetry on the same.their residence no rings and nazma picks it up and comes back to tell that it is from the office since asad has been rejecting their calls.Asad frustrted leaves his chair and going away speaks the password to be ablt to accept the call.Dilshad and nazma are confused and surprised to hear him say it.Zoya tells them the whole story which sends them into shock making nazma comment that somebody would definitely be murdered today in this house. While at a distance,Asad is reprimanding his technical head for not being able to fix this password problem.He says that the password setter is a genius and that whoever has done it has also locked the password setting with a unique voice code and therefore only that person can change the password. Zoya hearing this is smiling at him in a mocking fashion while asad is furious at her. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Seeing ayan and humaira harmlessly flirting with each other,razia gets an idea and goes to shirin to dicuss about the couple.However a naive shirin mistakes her talks for her own pair of sandals,that she had been admiring for some time.razia clears the confusion and says that she has been talking about ayan and humaira as a couple.just then rashid’s mother enters and asks what talks are on.razia instantly changes the topic and also stops shirin from blurting.She makes anexcuse that she wants to discuss the menu for imran’s dinner at their place and leaves with shirin.Rashid’s mother however senses something is up and thinks to herself that she knows how desperately razia haas been wanting to hook up humaira with ayan. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence While ayan,his sisters and humaira are having their share of fun while dicussing their daily chores and what needs to be done,ayan allots the responsibility of planning shirin’s b’day party to the girls.Nikhat suddenly is lost in her thoughts.When asked by her sisters,she says that she just got a bit motional thinking how she would miss these meetings and their time spent together once she is married and leaves the house.They ask her to continue coming even aftr marriage.she says thats not possible.But they suggest that a way to make that happen is to include imran too in their group.She brightens up at the idea.but ayan and eventually others too take part in teasing her that imran would first have to prove that he is worthy of being included.they have a big laugh over it. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s residence Asad enters zoya’s room and somehow crossing the obstacle jourrney of the various things lying on the floor,he comes upto zoya who is enthusiatically telling him about the meteorite shower starting tomorrow and that she’s fervently hoping the sky is clear tomorrow.He asks her to repair his phone.She again says that he would have to say the sme words,I AM SORRY ZOYA.He makes a face red with anger.She says that she is doing it for his help only.Confused,he asks what does she mean by that.she tells him,that when he said sorry to her last time she knew that he doesnt know how to say sorry to somebody.So she did this.So that when he picks up his phone almost 50 times in a day,he would learn how to say sorry.And when he does,se would correct the settings on his phone.Just then he gets a call,he cancels it in arrogance and walks out of her room slamming the door which prompts zoya to call him out as ARROGANT.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: Asad comes to zoya and confronts her saying that she would have to correct his phone settings now.She says as she said,she would only when he learns his lesson.She is about to leave,but he stops her with his hand on the wall.Saying that he isnt finished talking to her yet,when she says she is,he stops her by putting the other hand on the wall cornering her in the middle.She is told by him to change the password.when she asks what would he do if she doesnt,he stares down at her in anger..